1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to coin dispensing apparatus that can dispense coins or tokens from a bulk storage container, and more particularly to a security system for preventing theft.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of coin dispensing apparatus have been used in a wide variety of machines such as amusement, gambling and product dispensing devices. The term coin is generically used to include monetary coins of various values, tokens, medallions, etc. Frequently these coin dispensers will receive an initial charge of coins in a bulk form that can be stored in a container or hopper so that the individual coins can be segregated and dispensed through a discharge chute. Additionally, such coin dispensers frequently accept coins through a delivery slot which can be added to the bulk coin supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,433 discloses an example of one type of coin dispensing apparatus. As shown in FIG. 4, a vertical supporting stand 1 mounts a rotary disc supporting plate 2. A hopper head 3 is connected to supporting plate 2 by bolts 4 to form a hopper 5 for holding a bulk supply of coins.
Mounted within the hopper 5 is a rotary disc 6 which is rotably supported on the inclined supporting plate 2. Rotary disc 6 is provided on its peripheral portion 6a with a plurality of coin engaging projections, such as pins 8. Concentrically overlaying the top surface of the rotary disc 2 is a central plate or disc 9 which, along with the pins 8, define a plurality of coin receiving spaces on the rotary disc 2. These coin receiving spaces pick up coins from the lower portion of the hopper 5 and deliver them to an upper delivery zone 7 for dispensing. A delivery knife 10 is secured to the supporting plate 2 so that the top surface of the knife point 10a is tangential to the upper periphery 9a of the central disc 9. Thereby coins carried by the pins 8 are transferred from the upper periphery 9a onto the delivery knife 10 to pass a coin into a discharge chute 11. A knife point portion 10a of delivery knife 10 has a thickness corresponding to the thickness of the coin being dispensed. A coin discharging rail 10b is inclined downwards within the discharge chute 11. Mounted above the delivery knife 10 is a counter roller 13 which is rotably supported on the free end of a spring loaded rocker arm 12. A switch is activated by a coin passing between the delivery knife 10 and the counter roller 13 to indicate a discharge of a coin. Also, in the upper delivery zone there is an antidoubling means or wiper 14 for controlling the coins passing to the discharge chute 11. The wiper 14 can be made of a sheet of elastomer material which is secured to a mount piece 16 on the supporting plate 2 together with a deflecting metal sheet 17.
On the central disc 9 are three agitating coil springs 15 which extend radially. This coil springs 15 are resiliently held at the inner end portions on the central disc 9 by an elastomer retainer 30 and a connecting piece 31. Thus, when central disc 9 rotates, the bulk coins are agitated at the lower portion of the hopper 5 to facilitate picking up the coins which are then delivered to be discharged on a one-by-one basis through the discharge chute 11.
Since the coin dispensing apparatus stores a large number of coins in a bulk condition inside the hopper 5, the opening of the hopper 5 is a relatively large area and it permits access to the coins when an outer housing or panel is opened, for example during repairs or for dislodging a coin that may have jammed in the system. Thus, technicians, operators and repair people can have access to the stored coins in bulk form in the hopper 5 during normal maintenance and repair operations, such as the charging of products in a vending machine or the servicing of an amusement or gaming device in a casino. The potential for theft exists in such an environment.